Destroyed
by jrfess
Summary: The chosen one dead. Killed by Voldemort. Who will rise to power, and who will die. Suck at sums. Plz R&R. Already almost as long as my other story that is 15 chaps. long. All Chaps. over 1000 words at least.
1. Prolouge

So… hello. This is my first potter fanfic, my 2nd ever, so please don't flame and hurt my feelings. Okay, so I came up with this story by listening to the potter stories, and I think it's a good idea. Please R&R. This starts just as Hermione and Harry walk into the great hall for their first apparition lesson.

*&^%$!$%^&*

_**Lesson Gone Wrong**_

OAPOV

When Harry and Hermione arrived in the Hall (Ron had come with Lavender), they found that the tables had been disappeared. Rain lashed against the high windows and the enchanted ceiling swirled darkly above them as they assembled in front of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout-the Heads of Houses-and a small wizard whom Harry took to be the Apparition instructor from the Ministry. He was oddly colorless, with transparent eyelashes, wispy hair, and am insubstantial air, as though a single gust of wind might blow him away*.

"Good morning," said the ministry wizard. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition Tests in this time-"^

"Malfoy, be quit and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

"-by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Twycross continued, as though there had been no interruption.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and you would be unwise to try."

MPOV

_Hah! Those fools! They think they can outsmart Draco Malfoy and the Dark Lord! I Have done it, I have found the way to kill Harry Potter! All I need to do is let him know! _

I pull up my sleeve just enough to be able to see the bottom of my dark mark. I touch it lightly with my forefinger and it burns, letting the dark lord know I've touched it. I am victorious. I manage to smile, just before I faint from the agony of the burning on my arm.

VPOV

My mark burns, telling me that some one has touched it. I Stand up from my throne and turn on the spot, Apparating to wherever it is that the one who touched the mark is located.

I find my self in a large hall, one that I remember from my child hood. The Great Hall. I am surrounded by children. It's then I realize I have done it, I have found a way into Hogwarts.

I start spinning around, shooting killing curse after killing curse, killing everybody in sight. I spy Potter. I aim my wand at him, and just before I killed him, my back explodes in agony. I spin around and see Snape his wand pointing at me, anger in his eyes. I raise my wand so fast it's a blur, and with pin point accuracy, I kill him. I spin back around to see Potter, who was mid-jinx, and killed him with no remorse.

Screams filled the hall as I walk through the crowd, searching for Draco. He will be heavily rewarded. When I find him, I grab his arm, and turn on the spot, disappearing from the Great Hall in Hogwarts, victorious after killing my one true enemy, Harry Potter.

*&^%$!$%^&*

So how'd you like it? I thought it was decent. Please R&R! Now for references! =)

*= My first paragraph I _**borrowed**_ straight form the book, word for word

^= I _**Borrowed**_ the dialogue from the book, word for word

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!! Until my next Ch.

Jrfess ;)

P.S I might not update as quick as usual because I'm writing another book based on the Eragon books called Mangai Read it if you want.


	2. Dementors

**Hello again! Miss me? Just so you know, I've put myEragon story on hold, since the ideas just stopped. If you're a Harry fan, you already hate me, which I really don't care if you hate me or not. And if your a Ron fan, you're going to hate me after this chapter. Just so you know, there aren't any horcruxes in this story, they will just complicate it. Also, this is NOT a story about the Golden Trio. I't about a new golden trio. The rest of the story will be from Hermione's point of view.**

***

Chapter 1: Dementors

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she ran through the stunned looking crowed. Hermione let loose a brooken cry when she saw Harry's body laying on the ground, his blank eyes starring at the ceiling, a blank look in them. He looked so peacful, as if he was just a sleep. She kneeled next to him, pushing his eyes closed, making kim look like he was truly asleep and not dead. She looked up and started sobbing loudly.

There lying next to Harry, was Ron. His chest was ripped up, and was bleeding profusly. His right arm was almost completly severed, while his left arm was also shreded a few fingers missing from his left hand. He was still gasping for air. Hemione could hear fawkes, Dumbledore's firey pheonix, land next to Ron. Fawkes started crying silently, his tears falling on Ron's wounds, but that still wasn't enough. Ron had already almost bleed himself out. He was trying to mouth something.

"Hermione." Ron managed to croak.

"I'm here Ron. I'm here," Hermione sobbed, her own tears joing Fawkes.

"Hermione, I love you," Ron managed to say, before his own eyes went out of focus, joining Harry in the place beyond.

"No! No Ron, no! Please no. Please," Hermione sobbed, breahing down into Histerics. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be all right Hermione. Don't mourn for to long, we still have a fight to win."

"How can we win if Harrys dead. I guess we could rely on Dumbledore, but..."

"Hermione, Dumbledore's dead to. The half-blood... freak killed him!"

Hemione spun around and buried her face in the strangers shoulder. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She couldn't take any more deaths. She wanted to be killed herself. Infact, she wished she had been killed by Voldemort. But she couldn't give up now, she had to avenge her friend's deaths. She would kill Voldemort, and put him through all the pain Ron went through. She would kick the crap out of him, and have fun doing it.

She looked up and was suprised to see Neivile, one of her many friends. He had always been nice to her. She knew his and Harry's positions could have easily been switched, that he could have been dead on the floor like Harry. She knew he would help her in her quest to kill voldemort.

She felt another hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Luna. Luna's eyes were bright with tears, having already seen Harry. Hermione knew that she would help her kill Voldemort. Hermione didn't know Luna that much, but she considered her a friend. Luna was a bit, strange. Her father ran the newspaper that had interviewed Harry last year when nobody believed that Voldemort was alive. Now look what happened. Harry is dead.

Hermione felt another hand clench around hers. She twisted and saw Ginny Weasly. She was her best friend. They had known each other since Ginny's first year. Ginny had befriended her almost imediatly. Hermione was able to confide almost anything in Ginny. She knew Ginny would alwaysbe at her side. Hermione sighed. It seemd like a new golden trion had been formed, and even though they accepted her, she wasn't in it. Her hero days had died along with Ron and Harry. She might help, might even tutor, but would never again be a hero.

"Hermione, let's go to bed," Nevile whispered. She could only nod as he led her, Luna, and Ginny to there common room. Just as she stepped through the portrait hole, her knees gave in and she collapsed. She hit her head on the concrete floor and blacked out.

***

"Hermione!" a girl in her room screeched, waking Hermione with a start. She looked around and was horified with what she saw. A lone demntor had sneaked into their dorm, and had applied the kiss on every girl in her dorm, and was heading towards her.

She rose her wand and cried "Expecto Patronum!" A siver otter burst from her wand and chased away the dementors. She ran up and down the stairs that lead to evrey dorm in the girls Griffindor tower section. Every one had had the kiss applied to them besides Ginny. managed to cast a Patronus which took the shape of a silver doe. They fought back the dmentors until they reached the common room, where they saw Nevile fighting as well.

The dementors had put up a good fight, but could not resist the three patronuses. They fought their way out of the common room and into the hall ways. Ginny collapsed half way down to the Great Hall. Hermione bent down and slung her over her shoulder, her patronus never faltering. Nevile fainted as well, and hermione picked him up and slung him across her other shoulder. She was panting when she reached the great hall. What she saw there depressed her even farther.

Only a few people where left. Of those few, there was Professor McGonagal, Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawny, Luna, Seamus, Hannah, and it looked like Remus had skown up to help out. Hermione hurried in and set Ginny and Nevile dow. The others quickly formed a circle around the two. Hermione had to watch as hannah fell, then Luna and Professor Flitwick. Hermione was able to drag Luna to saftey, but the other two were kissed.

The next to fall were Seamus and Professsor Trelawny. Hermione and the other two remaining people could only watch as they were kissed. The three formed a circle to protect Ginny, Nevile, and Luna. Professor Mcgonagal fell next and was kissed. Remus pressed his back to Hermione's and they fought on, fighting for not only their survival, but the for Ginny's, Luna's, and Nevile's. Remus fell soon, but Hermione was able to save him. It was her, Hermione, who was the last person left. She fought and fought and never stopped fighting until morining came, which was when the Dementors were th weakest. It was then that a sudden inspiration hit Hermione. Demntors one fatal weakness was fire.

Hermione let her patronus fade and imediatly the Dementors attacked. She cast a sheield charm. The charm wouldn't protect against the dementors, but it would protect against what she was about to do next. She made a burst of fire engulf the shield, then slowly expanded it, killing all the Dementors in the Great Hall. She made it to where the fire engulfed the entire school, burning up the dementors, but also all the body's of her fallen comrades. She was sad about the loss of the entire school, but at least they would survive.

When the entire school was burnt to the ground, she made sure to drop the apparition wards around the school. She then made sure that she was touching all of the survivors, and apparated striaght into the Minster of Magic's Secretary's offce. The Secretary jumped when she saw them.

"Dementors attacked Hogwarts!" Hermione was bale to shout before she fainted.

***

**So I liked it. How bout you? All Reviews accepted. Even Anonamys ones. Now for comment s about the chapter! It was a _bit_ gloomy. The only reason I killed everybody in the school was that 1) I was mad at the staff because in book 7( if you havn't read that yet skip this part) They stayed there and let Snape take the headmasters post. I would have kicked him out, kicked the Carrows out, Evacuate the students, and then fight for my life during the raid against Hogwarts by Voldemort and 2) I'm going to make this tory a gloomy one. Just stick with me and if I have a sequal, which I probably will, It will be more happy! Longets Chapter I have EVER written! Yay me!  
**** I'm begging! Please review!**

**Signed,  
_jrfess_**


	3. Through the Fire and Flames

**Hello peoples! How'd you like my last chapter? I thought it was good! Sorta depressing, though. I still don't like the Hogwarts teachers, well all besides Professor McGonagall, but, you know, I had to go for the full effect. Just so you know, Hermione, I like her the best from the original golden trio, was able to save herself, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Remus Lupin. So this chapter is nothing to graphic, but I wanted to make a chapter in Malfoy Manor. I'm hoping to make this book at least 20000 words and 20 chapters. Oh, and Hermione will be called a mud-blood. Don't get me wrong, I like her, that's why I haven't killed her, yet.**

*******

Chapter 2:Through the Fire and Flames

Hermione woke up and wasn't able to move her arms and legs. She panicked and started thrashing around, hoping that the battle hadn't paralyzed her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was bound with ropes, and when she tried to scream, it was muffled by a gag. Knowing that she could not get free without her wand, which she saw was being kept on a table to her left, she surveyed her surroundings.

She was kept in a long, grey cell, with stone floor and a window about five feet off the ground. She struggled to her feet, and walked over to the window and looked out. The window was at ground level with what looked like a street in Diagone Ally. She knew she had to get out of he cell, but she couldn't remember any of the magic words. She knew she had been drugged, but she didn't know how. She vaguely remembered eating and drinking last night, so she figured the drug was in the food and water. Just then a jailor opened the door and shoved a tray of food and a pitcher of water in the cell.

_Speak of the Devil, _she thought irritably.

As the afternoon wore on, the drug wore off. As the drug faded, she began remembering the night before. How Harry had been murdered without remorse, how Ron had been brutally massacred, about how she had wished Voldemort had killed her to. Now she knew she didn't want to be killed, she had to stay alive for Luna's, Ginny's, and Neville's sake. She had to help them kill that half-blood freak. She got back to remembering the night's events. She remembered how Ron had confessed his true feelings for her. He could be a hard-headed git sometimes, but he had been a good friend.

With a shudder she remembered how the dementors had ambushed the school. She remembered how they slowly advanced, as if they had not a care in the , world. How they slowly took down her comrades, her teachers, her friends. How they slowly sucked their soul, the one thing that had kept them sane, right out of their body. And after the soul was gone, when they could feel no more pain, the dementors pulled back their hoods to reveal a gnarled face, with wrinkles, scars, a bluish color, and a lip-less mouth that had razor-sharp teeth that looked like daggers. And then they would bend down over her friends and use their teeth to… to… to eat. It was at this memory that she broke into hysterics( sorry if I gave you a disgusting mental image with the dementors thing. I know it made me sick.)

***

Hermione woke up early the next morning with a weird feeling. Walked over to a corner, was sick, and then she could remember how to use magic. She untied her bonds, then took the gag out of her mouth. She walked over to the door and unlocked it with a wave of her wand. She was immediately surrounded bye death eaters. She shot curse after curse at the death eaters, making them all drop down to the ground, writhing in pain. She ran down the hall, killing death eater after death eater, having no mercy. It was that night when she met Remus, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Remus, did you t-take your p-p-potion this month?" Hermione asked, worried. She stepped back, not wanting to confront Remus in his werewolf form. Remus shook and bared his teeth. Hermione turned and ran, but she could not out run the dangerous, vicious werewolf. She screamed out in pure agony as Lupin bit her, making her one of his species. She was a werewolf now, and she would always be one. But she would not give up, she would keep fighting, for Luna, for Ginny, for Neville, for Harry, for Ron. She would keep fighting. She would survive.

Hermione stood up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She stunned the wolf/Remus and dragged him down the hallway. Luna, Neville, and Ginny met up with her and instead of asking questions, they helped drag the wolf/Remus towards the exit. They were halfway there when the met up with Bellatrix. The tall brunette just stood there and looked at them then at wolf/Remus and smiled wider.

"So Remus forgot his potion, ah? I'll kill all of you anyway. But I'll make your death especially long, you filthy mud-blood," Bellatrix snarled and looked disgusted at even being in Hermione's presence. This made Hermione very enraged, and she felt like she was standing barefoot in fire and flames, but she went through it. She felt herself begin to change and the more her wolf engulfed her the madder she got.

When she was done transforming she jumped on Bellatrix and started tearing up her chest. Her claws sliced through Bellatrix's fine skin easily. Bellatrix began convulsing as Hermione ripped through tendons and muscles like a knife threw paper. Bellatrix's bleeding began to slow as her heart stopped and her eyes rolled back in her head. Hermione stood up from her kill and turned to see three shocked faces looking at her. She nodded down corridor and began walking down it, the three others following her dragging Remus Hermione once again walked through the fire and flames and was back to her normal self.

She helped the others drag Remus outside of the house and they apparated to the burrow and fainted right afterwards.

***

**Sooooooooooooo, did you like it? I did! And Hermione's a werewolf. I like that she's a werewolf. I waaaaaaaaas thinking of making her and Remus a couple, but then my mom pointed out that he's like 20 years older than her, so I decided that would be a little weird. Anywaaaaaaaaay, read my next chapter, it's out all ready. Also, thanks to my AWESOME, FABULOUS, KNOW-ALL( but not in the bad way) BETA Ashleyd2011. She betad this chapter and caught a mistake already. So thank you!**

**jrfess**


	4. Painful and Pleasent Memories

**Hello again. I hope you liked my last Chapter. Okay, so Hermione fans probably hate me, but look on the bright side. She's not dead. I had to kill Harry, that's sorta the whole reason for the story. Ron, on the other hand, was a dimwitted GIT! He was so mean to Hermione, of whom I'm a big fan, and he was selfish in the fourth book when someone put his name in the cup. He was stupid when he touched the brain in the fifth book at he Ministry of Magic. I forgot what he did in the sixth book, but I know it was something either idiotic or selfish. In the seventh book, he was just a plain JERK when he walked out on Harry and Hermione. In the third book he had to go and get his leg broken. Way to go Ron. In the second book he had to go and get his wand broken. Smooth. In the first book he decided to try and be the hero and got himself knocked unconscious. Harry does that enough Ron, so stop being a wannabe and face it, **_**every**_** author **_**ever**_** likes Hermione better than you. Good bye Ron.(Slams door in Ron's face.) Now that I'm done being mean to Ron, I want to say thanks to my awesome Beta, (place name here, I don't know your username.) This chapter is mostly filler, I think you've had enough action in the last few chapters. Either the next one or the one after that is about how 'Mione deals with being a full on werewolf. The werewolf trait doesn't carry on through the bloodline, but some of the side effects do. That was how Hermione was able to carry both Neville and Ginny down to the Hall and how she was left standing even after all the teachers had died. Her father and mother are werewolves. Haha! Bet you didn't see that one coming. Anyway, I was sorta struggling for a name for the last chapter, but I settled on the one I did. (Sigh.) I'm rambling, so I better start now.**

*******

Chapter 3

Painful and Pleasant Memories

Hermione woke up on a soft, comfortable bed. It was a change, but not an unpleasant one. Hermione was content to just sit back and remember all the happy times in her life. There were few enough, but those few she cherished. She knew she would eventually remember all the bad times, but the good times were worth it. She needed those good times. She absolutely needed them. If she didn't have those few memories, her entire life would shatter. She sat back and remembered her first day at Hog warts.

_She was so excited she thought she would burst. Her parents were so proud of her. The first witch in the family. They thought she was super special. They gladly paid for all the stuff she would need. She even got to share a boat with Harry Potter! Although she also felt attracted to the red-head, Ron Weasly. She would have to talk to him in private. She thought that they could, possibly, have a relationship. They were slowly moving across the great lake, towards their final destination . Once in side Hogwarts, they followed Professor McGonagal, who said she was their transfiguration teacher into what she called, the Great Hall. Inside, their were hundreds of students who, by the look of it, were separated in to four groups. At the very front of the hall was a table, at which it looked like the staff sat. An elderly man stood up and looked around the Hall, his blue eyes piercing ._

"_Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. To those who have come here before welcome back, and to our first years, welcome to your new school," said the man, "To those who are new, my name is Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts. These are my teachers." He motioned around the table. _

"_We are here to teach you witch craft and wizardry. Also, the forest just off of school campus is forbidden. That means no one is allowed in the forest." As he said this, he seemed to look straight at Ron's two brothers, Fred and George. _

_When his speech was finished, Dumbledore clapped his hands, food appeared, and he sat down. Hermione just looked around in wonder at all the variety of food. There were tarts, pies, chicken breasts, chicken tenders, turkey, and ham. Just looking at it made her mouth water. As far as drinks went, there was pumpkin juice, apple juice, lemonade, diet coke, sprite, and a drink called butter beer. Hermione eagerly dug in, taking a bit of everything. It tasted delightful. She hoped they ate like this everyday. When she was done, she sat back and started eagerly talking with Ron and Harry about everything and anything they could think of. Every time she looked at Ron she felt her heart stutter. She would have to talk to him soon._

She felt unimaginable joy as she let her memories engulf her.

_She was with Ron in a small broom cupboard . They were in the beginning of their second year. After a year of hiding her feelings, she finally pushed away her fear, and confronted Ron._

"_Ron," she said timidly._

"_Yah, Mione," Ron acknowledged._

"_I.. we… are close friends, and nothing could change that, no matter what we go through, right?" Hermione asked, her voice weak at first, but gaining clarity and power with each word._

"_Yah. Of course Mione. Always." Ron stated._

"_So, if I told you I had feelings about… someone… we would still be friends if it doesn't work out, right?" Hermione squeaked, afraid of his answer._

"_Well who is it then?!?! Huh! Get out with it, Mione!" Ro said, his temper flaring at once._

"_It's… it's… it's you Ron," Hermione said, her voice just above a whisper._

"_Oh. Okay then. Alright," Ron said, looking slightly abashed. _

"_Ron, do you hate me now?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling._

"_No. No, of course not Mione, I've been trying to talk to you about… us for a while now, but I've always chickened out," Ron told her, sincerely._

"_Oh Ron," Hermione cried, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. She hugged him closer to her, not wanting to let go._

Hermione went through a few memories in this fashion until they started to become less pleasant.

_She was back in her first year, crying her heart out after Ron had made fun of her in their DADA class. How could Ron, the Ron she knew and cared for, make fun of her like that. But, he did make fun of her and, here she was, sitting alone in girls bathroom. She was in that position when she heard loud, thumping footsteps coming down the hall. She knew it was someone coming to make fun of her again. She stood up, opened the stall door, wiped her eyes. and very rudely told them to leave, while adding a gesture or two in. She opened her eyes when she didn't hear a response, and instantly regretted the hand gestures. In front of her stood a twenty foot high mountain troll. She stumbled backwards a few steps and then ran in to the bathroom wall. She knew she was going to die here. She just knew it, and no-one was coming to save her. She was going to get beat to death by a troll's giant stick. The big piece of wood was almost as big as her! _

"_Help!" Hermione shrieked as the troll swung his club, "Help!"_

_It was then that she saw Harry on top of the troll. The troll was swinging his big, fat head wildly, trying to fling Harry off. During one of his shakes, Harry's wand went up the toll's nose. The troll stopped shaking to look at what was sticking out of his nose. Hermione knew that if something wasn't done fast, the troll, though dimwitted he was, would kill Harry. She had left her wand in the stall, and the troll's skull was to thick to break with anything here. She looked around the room and saw Ron licking his wand, saying the charm that they had just learned in charms class. Hermione hoped he didn't blow up whatever he was trying to lift like Neville had. The troll just stared in idiotic wonder as his club flew at of his hands. Harry jumped off of the troll's head right as the club hit it's owner's head. _

Hermione jumped up, she hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She was drenched in sweat, still shaking after her dream. She looked at her clock, but it wasn't there. She franticly looked around the room for a window, and when she spotted one she looked outside. She recognized the gnome garden and chicken coop, and realized she was at the Burrow. As the realization that she was in the Burrow washed over her, so did the memories of the last few days. She remembered all the bodies strewn across the halls of Hogwarts as she, Ginny, and Neville tried to make it out of the Dementor infested areas. She remembered how the Dementors bent down to give Professor McGonagall the kiss. As her shining soul was sucked out of her body. She remembered Ron's breath, his last words, his last show of affection. She remembered as Bellatrix called her the worst insult imaginable, mud-blood. She remembered as she transformed into a werewolf and killed Bellatrix. She remembered the unimaginable pain that she went through during her transformations. She was shocked as it finally dawned on her that she was a full fledged werewolf. She knew her birth parents were werewolves, that's why they sent her to live with foster parents. Her foster parents were muggles, and that's why everyone thought she was muggle born, but in truth, she was pureblood.

Mrs. Weasley's voice came up from the kitchen, "Hermione dear, it's time for dinner." Hermione sighed, it's time to go deal with Ron's family. She walked slowly down the steps, trying to rehearse what she was going to say. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she saw that the table had been set for dinner, After a silent, but delicious dinner, Mrs. Weasley finally asked the question.

"Hermione, what happened, and where's Ron?" Hermione sighed, and launched in to an explanation of what had happened. By the end of her story Mrs. Weasley was in tear.

"So Harry and Ron are dead, the ministry has fallen." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What? How do you know the ministry has fallen?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you apparated to the ministry and they sent you to Malfoy Manor. Any way, the ministry has fallen, Bellatrix is dead and…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off, hoping it wasn't true.

"And I'm a werewolf," Hermione stated, crushing Mrs. Weasley's denial.

***

**Longest chapter I've ever written. Yay me!**

**So how did you like it. I thought it was… AWESOME! Told you it was going to be all filler. I thought it would do good to give you guys a break from all the action. Now for Review Replies. YAY!**

**There are NONE! Besides my grandpa, but he's supposed to review to make me look better. I'm mad at you all! No reviews! I even started accepting anonymous reviews but I still have none! Not one single review! But, one person had added me to their favorite list so thank you snap rocks. That's the username, not my opinion. Well, it is my opinion, but the username also. Once again thanks to my awesome Beta Ashleyd2011. Now it's time to tell you some of my favorite stories. There is, of course, the Harry Potter and Twist of Fate series. That's where Harry and Ginny hook up in Harry's fourth year. What will come of it. You'll just have to find out. This story is complete. By the same author is the story Deadly Curse. It's where in Harry's third year, he gets bitten by Remus and turned into a werewolf. Also Harry/Ginny fan fic. Also complete. Also bye the same author is The Seventh Weasley Kid. It's the story in Ginny's words from after the chamber of secrets. Varys from Original story. Not complete. By a different author is a book called silent music. Harry's deaf after an accident that killed his parents. H/G. All Human. Complete.**

**jrfess**

**Jrfess**


End file.
